Un arc-en-ciel de sentiments
by LauraNyra
Summary: Quand deux sorcières Française arrivent à Poudlard pour leur 7e année, la célèbre école de Magie pourrait ne pas s'en remettre ! Entre passion, douleur, terreur, désir, amour, tristesse et surprises, Nicole et Cassandra, qui espéraient échappées à leur douloureux passé, ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ! Surtout si le fils de l'élu et son cousin farceur s'ajoutent à l'équation.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde, alors voilà, c'est le prologue de ma toute première fiction, enfin la première que je publie :)**

** J'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que j'ai déjà lu un paquet de fictions sur le Fandom HP et j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur :)**

**Je remercie quand même ma petite Elfy qui à gentiment corrigé ce texte et sans qui il serait truffé de fautes, qui ma soutenue et ma donné des avis constructifs qui m'ont beaucoup aidés :) Et à A-L qui ma donné son avis en Guest et sans qui je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, merci pour toutes tes idées ma puce :)**

**Disclaimer :** HP appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages, mais Cassandra, Nicole et beaucoup d'autres personnages sont de mon invention :)

**Rating :** Je met T mais il peut toujours évoluer :)

** Bon j'envoi tout de suite le prologue et je vous retrouve en bas pour savoir si vous avez aimé ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

En ce beau matin d'été anglais, à Twickenham, dans la banlieue de Londres, il était de rigueur de se lever tôt pour profiter du beau temps prévu pour ce jour-là. Un évènement rare, même en cette période de l'année. Les rues grouillaient de monde, à l'image d'une fourmilière, et les commerçants profitaient de l'affluence pour faire la moitié de leur chiffre d'affaire mensuel. Il était huit heure et demi et plus personne ne profitait de la chaleur de son lit, bien plus emballé par la perspective exceptionnelle de pouvoir se faire dorer au soleil sur sa terrasse ou son balcon.

Néanmoins, dans la tranquille et discrète rue Lime Grove, il y avait une maison dont les volets n'étaient pas ouverts. Une maison assez étrange, bien qu'elle garde ce côté typiquement anglais avec son toit de tuiles rouge et ses briques. Des briques, oui, mais peintes en jaune poussin. Et ce n'était pas la seule bizarrerie ! Sur la façade, d'étranges plantes grimpantes creusaient progressivement leur chemin entre les pierres, et l'herbe du jardin, très différente des gazons verts et parfaitement entretenus des voisins, ressemblait à un champ miniature éclaboussé de peintures multicolores.

Cette étrange maison, cette « Crazy house » comme l'appelait les habitants du coin, appartenait à une famille très spéciale. Les Scamander. Et à cette heure, contrairement aux apparences, la demeure était en totale ébullition. Des affaires volaient à travers les pièces et des hululements, croassements et autres bruits paniqués résonnaient sourdement, couverts par les cognements d'un minuscule saule cogneur, qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur et frappait furieusement le sol tout autour de son pot. Brusquement, et sans que personne ne se rende compte de son arrivée avant de l'avoir vue, la maitresse de maison, Mrs Luna Scamander, entra calmement dans le salon où le petit arbre se défoulait toujours sur son entourage, heureusement restreint à deux dalles de pierre. Son regard rêveur balaya la pièce doucement, puis elle commença à siffloter avant de caresser distraitement une mèche de sa longue crinière d'un jaune sale. Les affaires volantes et les cris d'animaux cessèrent automatiquement et un sourire distrait étira les lèvres de la femme.

- Lorcan, Lysander, appela-t-elle d'une voix calme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désordre ?

Deux jeunes garçons, parfaitement identiques, de la pointe de leurs orteils au sommet de leur crâne blond, entrèrent dans la pièce. La seule différence majeure entre les deux jumeaux n'était pas palpable, ni concrète. Elle reposait uniquement sur l'impression qui se dégageait de chacun d'eux. Alors que Lysander respirait la confiance en soi et la fierté, la timidité presque maladive de Lorcan suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. C'était surement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été répartis respectivement à Serpentard et à Serdaigle. Mais, face à leur mère, côte à côte, attendant l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater, ils étaient exactement pareils, leurs têtes baissées et observant le bout de leurs pieds.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? répéta Luna, toujours d'une voix douce et calme. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts alors que nous devons être partis dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure. Dépêchez-vous un peu, mes poussins. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver aujourd'hui, il fait tellement beau. Les Ronflaks cornus doivent êtres de sortie, c'est certain. Dommage qu'il y ait ce repas chez les Potter, je serais bien allée les observer, soupira-t-elle d'une voix aux intonations vagues, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du plafond.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait surgit, elle disparut de la pièce en lançant un dernier soupir, émerveillée par ce temps superbe. Même adulte et mère de famille, rien n'avait pu enlever à Luna cette douce innocence qui la rendait unique et qui avait tout de suite éblouit son mari lors de leur première rencontre au Brésil, où le père de ce dernier travaillait sur les créatures magiques. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle lui était malencontreusement rentrée dedans alors qu'elle marchait, le visage levé vers les nuages. En l'aidant à se relever, elle lui avait dit avec un aplomb a tout épreuve « Tu devrais moins réfléchir, ta tête est envahi de Joncheruines. ». Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à sa phrase. Il n'avait rien compris du tout, en fait. Mais dès cet instant, le regard rêveur et le style décalé de la nouvelle assistante de son père lui avait plu au-delà de toute espérance. C'est d'ailleurs à cela que pensait Mr Scamander, installé confortablement dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux du solarium alors que sa femme entrait dans la pièce. Naturellement, cette dernière vint s'installer sur les genoux de son époux, passant tendrement un bras autour de son cou.

- Allez, lève toi mon chéri, il faut qu'on y aille si on veut être à l'heure chez Harry et Ginny. Et tu sais à quel point ma rousse de meilleure amie aime la ponctualité ! Je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore contracté une Joncheruinite à force de courir comme ça tout le temps. Le stress, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

Rolf rit doucement, toujours aussi amusé par les remarques étranges de sa femme, puis se leva, emportant Luna dans ses bras. Riant à son tour, elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et lui vola un tendre baisé, les yeux brillant d'amour. Même maintenant, après des années de vie commune, elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir trouvé un homme aussi extraordinaire. Un homme séduisant, intelligent, un homme qui l'aimait. Mais plus important encore, un homme qui respectait sa différence, et surtout qui l'acceptait tel qu'elle était.

- Très bien ! Allons-y ! s'exclama Rolf en la reposant doucement au sol. Les garçons, on y va !

Aussitôt, un troupeau d'éléphant dévala l'escalier au pas de course. Les jumeaux déboulèrent dans la pièce, excités comme des puces à l'idée de se rendre chez les Potter. Pas pour voir leur amis, ils étaient toujours tous les deux, ensemble même dans deux maisons séparées, isolés des autres sans que cela ne leur importe vraiment. Ni pour manger un bon repas made in Weasley, la nourriture ne revêtait pas une importance capitale à leurs yeux. Non, ce qui les motivait tant, c'était la profusion de gnomes prodigieusement envahissants et disséminés dans le jardin qu'Harry et sa famille oubliaient fréquemment de dégnomer. Ces agaçantes petites créatures fascinaient les deux fils Scamander, à la grande joie de leur mère qui s'intéressait, elle aussi, aux créatures magiques insolites à leur âge.

Avec des gestes rodés par l'habitude, Rolf alluma la cheminé d'un coup de baguette magique et Lorcan présenta le pot de poudre de cheminette à tout le monde avant d'en saisir une bonne poignée, de pénétrer dans l'âtre et de crier « Manoir des Potter » en articulant exagérément. Il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et atterrit rapidement dans le salon de la famille de l'élu. Son frère le suivit de près et Harry eu juste le temps de les éloigner de la cheminée, avant que les parents Scamander arrivent à leur tour. Rolf salua Harry d'une poignée de main, imité par ses fils, mais Luna s'éclipsa à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine. Elles devaient avoir plein de choses à se dire. Même à plus de 30 ans, il leur arrivait toujours de retomber dans l'état d'esprit frivole qui caractérise l'adolescence.

En pénétrant dans le salon, ils furent accueillis par une partie de la famille Weasley. Il y avait George et Angelina Weasley – accompagnés de leurs enfants, Fred et Roxanne – la vieille et adorable Molly Weasley, à qui l'impossibilité de préparer le repas semblait déplaire, Percy – toujours aussi guindé malgré le passage du temps – et sa femme Audrey accompagné de Lucie – leur fille ainé, Molly deuxième du nom n'ayant pas pu venir – et bien sûr l'éternel aventurier, Charlie Weasley, accompagné de sa jeune compagne, Natalia, et de leurs deux nouveau-nés, Eleanor et Henry Weasley. Ces deux petits bouts de choux aux cheveux d'un roux dérivant nettement vers le blond étaient les derniers nés de la famille Weasley. A croire que, avec le temps, les remarques des frères de Charlie sur l'éventuelle homosexualité de ce dernier l'avaient agacé plus que de raison et bien sûr, il avait fini par s'y mettre. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Après avoir chaleureusement salué tout le monde, ils se rendirent dehors pour boire un verre de whisky pur feu. Même Lorcan et Lysander, qui d'habitude n'étaient pas autorisé à se servir la coupe rituelle de début de repas, obtinrent facilement ce droit. Fiers comme des paons, ils avaient l'agréable impression d'être devenus des hommes. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Luna, Ginny – qui malgré le passage du temps était toujours aussi belle et rayonnante – et Roxanne, qui les avaient rejointes un peu plus tôt, arrivèrent accompagnées de Neville Londubat et de sa compagne Hannah Abbott, qui était à Pouffsoufle dans la même année que le légendaire trio à Poudlard. Blonde et adorable, elle affichait un joli petit ventre arrondis malgré ses 42 ans. Ce serait leur premier enfant. Une petite fille très courageuse à mon avis. Il paraitrait même qu'elle s'appellera Gemma, mais chut ! Ça personne ne le sait, et surtout pas les deux premiers concernés !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que tous les invités – de Teddy Lupin et sa tante à Ron et Hermione Weasley – étaient arrivés, le repas fut servi. Un repas délicieux, puisque cuisiné par une Weasley, enfin une Potter maintenant ! Complètement surexcités, les nombreux enfants et adolescents présents se dispersèrent dans le jardin, certains pour disputer un court match de Quidditch, d'autres pour s'affronter lors d'une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Mais peu importait à quel jeu ils jouaient ou qui était le meilleur – surtout entre les rejetons Potter – non, le plus important, c'était qu'ils soient ensembles, réunis, comme la grande famille qu'ils étaient. Réunis, pour toujours et à jamais. Enfin pour l'instant ! Et personne ne sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir. D'ailleurs, à ce propos …

- Tiens, Harry, tu sais que Poudlard va accueillir deux nouvelles élèves ?

L'Elu, surpris, riva son regard sur Neville, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension tandis que toutes les autres conversations s'éteignaient, remplacées par le silence, en attente de la réponse du brun à lunette.

- Euh…Neville, je sais que Poudlard va accueillir de nouveaux élèves, comme tous les ans !

- Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Rit le professeur de botanique. McGonagall a accepté que deux jeunes françaises viennent passer leur dernière année au Royaume-Uni. Elles seront avec toi, James ! ajouta plus fort le futur papa en tournant la tête vers l'aîné des Potter.

- C'est vrai ? Et elles sont comment ? C'est quoi leurs noms ? Et est-ce qu'elles sont belles ? Parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que les françaises étaient irrésistibles ! fanfaronna le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers les adultes avec la prétention qui lui était propre.

Comme disait Harry, son fils était le portait craché de son grand-père au même âge ! Et parfois – toujours, même – ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir d'essayer, en vain, de dégonfler ses chevilles bien trop gonflées !

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire, toujours aussi amusé par le grand et irrésistible James Sirius Potter, comme il aimait si bien se définir.

- Ecoute Jamie, je ne les ai jamais vues et je n'ai appris la nouvelle qu'hier ! Donc non, désolé, je ne sais pas si elles sont ton genre ! Plaisanta Neville en échangeant un regard amusé avec la mère du garçon. Mais je peux te dire leurs noms, si tu veux ? ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine dépitée de l'adolescent.

Avec une moue indécise, de celles qui faisaient craquer toutes les filles, James passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns savamment ébouriffés – dans une parfaite imitation de son défunt grand-père quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt – avant de hocher la tête, peu convaincu mais tout de même intéressé. Après tout, la venue de nouvelles élèves était un sujet intéressant qui serait sûrement au centre de toutes les conversations dans le train pour Poudlard. Se tenir au courant ne ferait assurément aucun mal, et plus il en savait, mieux ce serait. Surtout si les nouvelles en questions étaient belles et canons évidemment.

- Alors, attend deux minutes… marmonna le professeur en farfouillant dans les poches de son pantalon. Je sais que j'ai mis cette lettre quelque part…

Sous le regard amusé de ses amis, mais surtout, sous le regard un peu navré de la mère de son futur enfant, il vida le contenu de ses poches sur la table. En tout, on put dénombrer un paquet de chocogrenouilles vide, des patacitrouilles, toutes sortes de papiers, deux ou trois mouchoirs propres et bien sûr la fameuse lettre. Ecrite à l'encre verte sur un parchemin jaunie, elle était frappée du sceau de Poudlard et venait sans aucun doute du Professeur – enfin de la directrice, maintenant – Minerva McGonagall.

- C'est bon ! s'exclama inutilement Neville en exhibant fièrement le morceau de parchemin.

Concentré, il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge en parcourant rapidement la missive, à la recherche du passage où les noms des deux jeunes filles devaient être mentionnés.

- Voilà, il y en a une qui s'appelle Cassandra, Cassandra Delort. Et l'autre c'est Nicole Matelot.

- C'est étrange, je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où !

Autour de la table, les invités se regardaient avec curiosité, des conversations chuchotées créant un bruissement en fond sonore.

- Tu as peut-être croisé ses parents au travail ? Son père est surement Auror en France, non ? suggéra Ginny, en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec affection, le menton posé sur la jolie tête rousse de sa femme.

- Non je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas une bonne impression que je ressens en entendant ce nom. Qui que soient les parents de cette Nicole, mon instinct me dicte de me méfier. Et puis, je ne croise pas que des représentants de la loi au boulot. Qu'est ce qui me dit que son père n'est pas un criminel ?

A ces mots, l'intégralité de la famille Weasley et tous leurs amis se lancèrent dans un débat passionné mais surtout complètement désordonné pour savoir qui était le père de cette fille, s'il fallait s'en méfier et s'il était sage que leurs enfants s'approchent d'elle. Dans la cohue générale, personne ne fit attention au couple Scamander, resté silencieux. Et encore moins au sourire mystérieux de Luna.

* * *

**Voilà voilà :)**

**Alors, le verdict ? C'est bien, pas trop nul ? **

**Je sais que c'est court mais ce n'est que le début et puis il faut bien arrêter quelque part ^^**

**Je posterais le chapitre 1 quand j'aurais le temps**

**Bisous Bisous à tous ceux qui vont me lire et j'espère avoir des avis :)**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors voilà le chapitre 1, qui est plutôt cour mais c'est le début et il fallait absolument que je coupe à cet endroit :) Désolé pour l'attente, mais je suis en vacances et je n'ais pas la wifi sur commande donc je fais comme je peux :)**

**Mais bon pas de panique, j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture du chapitre 2 qui sera plus long, donc il n'y aura pas longtemps à attendre entre les deux chapitre normalement :)**

**Sinon, je suis trop CONTENTE ! J'ai eu deux review ! Moi qui ne m'attendais pas à en avoir c'est génial ! Donc merci à Elfolle et mischievous wink qui ont commenté mon chapitre :D**

**Bon je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas :)**

**Disclaimer : **HP et son univers appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que l'emprunter

**Rating : **toujours T et pour l'instant je ne prévois pas de changement :)

* * *

_**Partie 1 : Sentiments éphémères**_

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le brouhaha du célèbre aéroport parisien, Roissy Charles de Gaulle, les voyageurs se croisaient, se bousculaient ou discutaient. Certaines, pressées, courraient presque sur leurs talons aiguilles. D'autres étaient détendus, une casquette sur la tête, et attendaient paresseusement l'arrivée de leur avion. Un avion qui, comme tout appareil normalement constitué, avait bien évidemment du retard. Il y avait également les stressés, ceux qui appréhendaient le voyage pour une raison ou pour une autre. Parce que le vertige les prenait dès que leurs pieds quittaient la terre ferme ? Ou parce que quelque chose, une fois arrivé, leur inspiraient une crainte incontrôlable ?

Dans tous les cas, Nicole et Cassandra faisaient parties de ce groupe. Les deux jeunes filles, flanquées de leurs énormes valises qui contenaient surement la majeure partie de leur dressing – voir le dressing en entier, dans le doute – attendaient avec impatience, mais aussi avec peur, l'arrivée tardive du bolide Air France qui leur ferait quitter leur pays d'origine pour un autre dont elles ne savaient rien.

Nicole, sorcière dite de sang-pure – bien qu'elle considérait ce terme comme complètement péjoratif envers les nés-moldu, dont sa meilleure amie faisait partie – était complètement novice dans cet environnement de fou qu'était un aéroport. La foule, le bruit, les tableaux d'affichages et les voix qui résonnaient dans le grand hall en forme de coupole. Tout la fascinait autant que cela l'effrayait. Et sa mère, accrochée à son bras, ressentait exactement la même chose, si ce n'est une peur encore plus intense. En tant que sorcière née de famille sorcière, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes – et son mari aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il avait été au courant – d'emprunter les moyens de transports n'appartenant pas au monde magique. Selon François Matelot, c'était une honte, selon sa femme c'était une nécessité. Surtout quand comme elle, on avait acquis récemment une peur panique des portoloins, seul transport sorcier fiable sur les distances internationales.

De son côté, Cassandra, habituée à un tel environnement malgré ses légères réticences à quitter son pays d'origine, était plus détendue et observait tranquillement ce qui l'entourait, et plus particulièrement la mécanique bien huilée des voyageurs et des employés qui se croisaient sans jamais vraiment se remarquer, l'un serviteur discret et invisible de l'autre.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, les passagers du vol 609 à destination de Londres sont priés de se rendre porte 12 pour l'embarquement. Je répète, les passagers du vol 609 à destination de Londres sont priés de se rendre porte 12 pour l'embarquement.

Dès la fin de l'annonce, les deux amies échangèrent un regard angoissé, plein de questions sans réponses, avant que Nicole ne se tourne vers sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Fais bien attention à toi ma chérie, et surtout n'oublie pas, tu es Nicole Erika Matelot, et quoi qu'en dise ton père, si tu fais de ton mieux, comme toujours, nous serons tous fiers de toi, murmura Elisabeth Matelot, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure blonde de sa fille.

Elle essaya de se dégager pour faire ses adieux à la jeune Cassandra qu'elle considérait presque comme sa propre fille depuis qu'elle et Nicole se connaissaient, mais la blondinette resserra son étreinte pour sentir une dernière fois le parfum de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Une dernière fois avant le départ fatidique qu'elles redoutaient toutes, bien que pour les deux jeunes femmes, cela soit également teinté d'une pointe d'excitation et d'une bonne dose de soulagement.

- Tu vas vraiment me manquer, maman, marmonna la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée, fais bien attention à toi surtout et donne-moi des nouvelles !

Après un dernier sourire, les yeux brillants de leurs larmes contenues, la plus âgée se détacha de sa fille unique et s'approcha de la petite brunette, qui jusque-là observait leurs adieux avec une expression attendrie. Alors qu'Elisabeth ouvrait la bouche, prête à dire elle ne savait quelle remarque qui aurait surement paru un peu stupide et superficielle comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait, Cassandra ne lui laissa pas prononcer un mot et se précipita dans ses bras déjà ouverts et prêts à l'accueillir. Le nez enfoui contre la poitrine de la mère de sa meilleure amie - qu'elle atteignait à peine du haut de son mètre 56, surtout quand cette dernière portait des talons - elles ressemblaient à une enfant et sa maman. C'était d'ailleurs le rôle qu'avait toujours joué Elisabeth dans la vie de Cassandra, qui souffrait beaucoup du peu d'attention dont l'entouraient ses parents toujours absents.

- Prend bien soin de toi, ma puce, et surveille ma fille, elle a toujours été la plus téméraire et inconsciente de vous deux. Je te fais confiance, tu seras responsable à sa place n'est-ce pas ! dit doucement la grande femme au maintien royal et aux lourds cheveux auburn délicatement relevés au-dessus de la nuque.

Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, signe qu'elle plaisantait et la jeune brune laissa échappé un petit rire triste, la gorge nouée. Elle semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose puis, fouillant dans son sac à main fétiche, elle en sortie une lettre légèrement froissée qu'elle tendit à Elisabeth.

- C'est une lettre pour Annabel et Louise. Je leur ai interdit de venir parce que sinon, je crois que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de partir, alors est-ce que tu pourras leur donner ça pour moi ? C'est simplement pour leur dire au revoir, expliqua la petite brune devant les sourcils de la femme, froncés par l'incompréhension.

Devant la moue suppliante de la jeune fille, l'adulte ne put retenir un petit rire qu'elle étouffa bien vite en plaquant gracieusement sa main ornée de précieuses bagues devant sa bouche.

- Mais bien sur ma chérie, tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander ! Et je suis sûre que tes sœurs apprécieront le geste. Je leur donnerais dès ce soir ! s'exclama la mère de Nicole sur le ton de l'évidence, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

Attirant les deux jeunes femmes de 17 ans près d'elle, la très distingué Mme Matelot posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Nicole et l'autre sur l'épaule gauche de Cassandra, solennelle.

- Ecoutez-moi bien toutes les deux parce que je ne le répèterais pas. D'accord, vous allez dans un pays que vous ne connaissez pas, d'accord vous ne connaissez pas parfaitement la langue et d'accord ce sera dur de se faire des amis quand les élèves se connaissent déjà depuis six ans. Ce sera dur, c'est un fait et vous le saviez quand vous avez accepté ce voyage, vous le savez encore maintenant. Mais le plus important c'est d'être vous-même et de ne surtout pas renoncer. Jamais ! Vous êtes des jeunes femmes exceptionnelles qui méritent d'avoir un peu de bonheur dans leurs vies, surtout après cette période particulièrement sombre.

Toujours très digne, mais au bord des larmes malgré tout, Elisabeth leurs adressa un ultime sourire maternelle et rassurant avant de s'écarter, laissant ses mains glisser le long de leurs bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils retombent contre ses flancs. Sentant que tout avait été dit, que les adieux étaient finis et qu'il était temps de partir, Cassandra posa une main délicate et parfaitement manucurée sur le coude de sa meilleure amie, l'entrainant vers la porte d'embarquement où les passagers du même vol s'engouffraient déjà depuis quelques minutes. Alors qu'elles allaient disparaitre par le couloir en métal brillant, elles se retournèrent une dernière fois, adressèrent un dernier signe de la main à la mère de Nicole, puis suivirent les autres voyageurs. Sans plus se retourner.

Une fois confortablement installées dans l'appareil, callées contre les dossiers plutôt moelleux de leurs sièges en classe affaire, elles s'autorisèrent enfin à laisser couler leurs larmes, rapidement essuyées d'un revers de main, les dissimulant aux regards des autres.

Les hôtesses, dans leurs élégants uniformes bleutés, indiquèrent rapidement les consignes de sécurité en effectuant des mouvements que Nicole aurait volontiers comparés à une chorégraphie de pom-pom-girls et que la jeune femme trouvait tout à fait ridicule, puis ce fut le moment du décollage. Le moment que la jeune sorcière de sang-pur redoutait le plus. Heureusement, sa meilleure amie du le sentir car elle tendit le bras et attrapa sa main avant de la serrer à lui en briser les phalanges. Se concentrant sur la douleur et la chaleur de la main de Cassandra, la blonde ferma les yeux et attendit tout simplement que le mauvais moment passe.

Quand enfin les secousses et l'horrible sensation d'être cloué à son siège – comme si elle allait se greffer au cuir – disparurent, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, admirant à travers le hublot le paysage de plus en plus petit afin de faire passer la nausée qui lui soulevait le cœur.

- Dis Cassie, tu penses qu'on sera heureuse là-bas ? Tu penses que ce sera vraiment mieux qu'ici ? demanda brusquement Nicole d'une voix enfantine rendu aigue par l'incertitude et la peur.

Son visage en forme de cœur était résolument tourné vers l'extérieur mais Cassandra pouvais tout de même voir l'angoisse qui déformait ses traits délicats. D'un geste souple et très maternel, la brune lissa délicatement les cheveux blonds et brillants de sa meilleure amie qui la dominait d'une bonne demi-tête.

- N'y pense pas, on verra tout ça ce soir. Pour l'instant, dors, ça te fera du bien. Je m'occupe de tout.

Rassurée, la jeune héritière de la famille Matelot ôta ses chaussures et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. La tête posée contre le dossier, elle ferma les yeux, gardant la main de Cassandra serré dans la sienne.

La jolie brune observa, attendrie, le visage paisible de la jeune femme, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Toutes les autres nuits, d'horribles cauchemars la réveillaient en sursaut alors que la lune était toujours haute dans le ciel. Le soulagement était visible sur les traits de Cassandra. Peut-être que finalement, ce voyage était vraiment une bonne idée. Peut-être que changer d'air leur ferait du bien.

Fixant les toits des maisons de Paris, déjà minuscules vu de cette hauteur, elle versa une dernière larme pour cette ville et ce pays qu'elle aimait tant, puis d'un air décidé, elle se redressa fièrement sur son siège. Elles étaient parties, elles ne reverraient pas leur pays, leurs familles et leurs amis avant des mois. Mais c'était leur choix, alors maintenant il fallait aller de l'avant. Elles quittaient leurs repères et leurs habitudes pour un pays dont elles ignoraient tout, mais tout irait bien. Il le fallait.

- De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici, marmonna amèrement Cassandra, j'espère simplement que ce sera mieux.

* * *

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous mes héroïnes ? **

**Nicole ? **

**Cassandra ? **

**Laquelle préférez-vous ? **

**Est ce que la mère de Nicole vous paraît sympa ? **

**Et son père ? **

**Il y a d'autres questions ? :D**

**Bon je crois que c'est tout ^^ J'espère avoir des avis et que mon chapitre vous satisfera jusqu'au prochain :)**

**Bisous Bisous **

**Laura **


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou la compagnie ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 2, très loin derrière le chapitre 1 ^_^ **

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'avis, c'est pas grave mais j'aimerais quand même en avoir, même s'ils sont ****négatifs****, ça prend deux seconde de dire si c'est bien ou non, parce que j'adorerais savoir ce que je vaux :/**

**Je ne veux pas paraitre la fille qui demande absolument des review mais si jamais quelqu'un se perd sur le fandom HP et tombe sur cette fic, ce serait vraiment adorable de mettre un petit commentaire.**

**Malgré tout, désolé si jamais des personnes me lisent mais je dois jongler entre plusieurs trucs donc c'est chaud de trouver le temps d'écrire entre tout ça.**

**Bon les remerciements d'usage à ma chère, mon adorable, ma sadique d'Elfy que je remercie de tout mon cœur d'avoir encore une fois corrigé mon chapitre alors qu'elle est très ****occupée **_(Elfy : à ton service ^^) _**Non mais imaginez, elle corrige même mes notes d'auteur ! :)**

**Disclaimer** : HP appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages, mais Cassandra, Nicole et beaucoup d'autres personnages sont de mon invention.

**Rating** : Je mets T mais il peut toujours évoluer

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Vue du ciel, la ville de Londres n'était qu'une impressionnante masse de lumières clignotantes, recouverte régulièrement d'une fine nappe nuageuse. De là-haut, il n'y avait pas de _Tower of London_, de _Big Ben_ ou de _Piccadilly Circus_, il y avait juste une forme incertaine décorée d'une multitude de lueurs vacillantes, comme un sapin de noël couvert de guirlandes brillantes et lointaines.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Cassandra, le nez collé à la vitre du hublot, la curiosité clairement visible sur son visage. Le vol entre Paris et la capitale de l'Angleterre lui avait fait l'effet d'un battement de cil et son humeur hésitait entre le regret de quitter sa chère France ou la joie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, une nouvelle culture.

A côté d'elle, Nicole dormait toujours à points fermés, ses lèvres charnues légèrement entrouvertes laissant échapper son souffle lent et régulier. C'était un spectacle fascinant à regarder pour la brune qui voyait le visage de son amie se détendre et s'abandonner au sommeil qui lui faisait cruellement défaut ces derniers temps. La ride de concentration sur son front disparaissait et les coins de sa bouche se relevaient en un doux sourire qui ne pouvait que vous donnez envie de l'aimer, de prendre soin d'elle. C'est ce que faisait Cassandra d'ailleurs, depuis toujours. Prendre soin de sa meilleure amie. La blonde avait toujours été la plus sulfureuse des deux, la moins responsable. C'était toujours elle qui était à l'initiative des innombrables bêtises qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux, et l'unique raison qui motivait la brune à l'accompagner était que, à défaut de l'en dissuader, elle pouvait toujours empêcher son amie d'aller trop loin.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, commença une hôtesse en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cassandra, mais nous allons bientôt atterrir, pouvez-vous attacher votre ceinture et éteindre vos appareils électroniques s'il vous plaît ?

La question ne sonnant pas vraiment comme telle mais plutôt comme un ordre déguisé, la jeune femme s'exécuta et observa avec un sourire amusé la mauvaise humeur de Nicole quand l'hôtesse vint la réveiller. Gentille et absolument adorable quand elle le voulait, la jolie blonde pouvait tout aussi bien montrer les mauvais côtés de sa personnalité quand quelque chose la dérangeait. Comme en ce moment.

- Vous ne voyez pas que je dors ! S'exclama-t-elle vertement, c'est trop vous demander de respecter de sommeil des autres dans votre stupide _abrion_ !

Cassandra rit devant la mine ébahie de l'employée qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où se mettre.

- C'est _avion_, Nickie, pas _abrion_ ! Corrigea la brune, Et excusez là, mademoiselle, elle peut être très pénible au réveil.

La blonde renifla, vexée et fusilla du regard la fauteuse de trouble qui s'empressa de disparaitre avant de subir les foudres de cette cliente agaçante. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Nicole se tourna vers sa meilleure amie avec humeur.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me défendre ? C'était trop te demander ? Explosa la jeune fille sous le rire discret de Cassandra. Et arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle !

Mais, malgré ses paroles, la commissure de ses lèvres se releva presque imperceptiblement et finalement, un sourire franc fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Bon d'accord, c'était surement drôle, avoua la blonde en souriant, j'en ai encore trop fais c'est ça ?

- Ecoute ma vieille, si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! répondit malicieusement Cassandra avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Hey ! s'exclama Nicole en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule, je ne suis pas vieille !

- Tu es née en juin, moi en août. Désolée de te l'apprendre mais c'est toi la plus âgée ! rétorqua la jeune brune en tirant puérilement la langue à sa meilleure amie.

Faussement vexée, la jeune héritière Matelot croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sous les rires de Cassandra et ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'au débarquement ou elle ne fut plus en mesure de cacher son sourire émerveillé.

- C'est absolument génial ! s'exclama Cassandra en observant la foule autour d'elle.

Il y avait là des individus de toutes les nations, de toutes les cultures et leurs peaux mélangées créaient un tourbillon mêlant toutes les nuances de marron dans un désordre étrangement harmonieux. C'était dans ces moments-là que la jeune femme se rendait réellement compte que malgré toutes leurs différences, les hommes étaient tous semblables, parfaitement complémentaires.

A sa droite, Nicole observait son petit manège avec un amusement manifeste. Voir son amie émerveillée par des choses aussi simples que des voyageurs dans un aéroport l'étonnait toujours autant. Les beautés de la vie, comme disait Cassandra, lui passaient complètement au-dessus. Pour elle, une paire d'escarpins était belle alors que le comportement des gens autour d'elle était juste une chose habituelle, parfois même sérieusement exaspérante.

- Bon Cassie, c'est pas que je suis pressée, mais si, en fait c'est ça, ironisa Nicole en tapotant l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

Elle fouilla la foule du regard, à la recherche du moindre signe démarquant la personne qui devait venir les chercher.

- Nickie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna la brune en voyant son amie scruter la foule comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je cherche celui ou celle qui doit nous conduire dans notre famille d'accueil, mais apparemment il est en retard.

Cassandra éclata de rire et pris la main de la jeune fille avant de la tirer en avant.

- Tu es vraiment aveugle parfois ma puce ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, intéresse toi davantage à ce qui t'entoure, ça te rendra bien des services.

Elles slalomèrent entre les familles, les hommes d'affaires et les simples voyageurs avant d'arriver en face d'un jeune homme d'environ leur âge aux longs cheveux blonds et au sourire malicieux. Il portait une robe de sorcier et semblait se ficher éperdument des regards curieux des moldus autour de lui. Tout d'abord, il ne les remarqua pas, plongé dans elles ne savaient quelles pensées, puis ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent et il tendit la main vers Nicole, une expression ravie clairement lisible sur ses traits fins.

- Je suis Lysander Scamander, enchanté ! Vous devez être Nicole et Cassandra, c'est bien ça ?

Un gentil sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde et elle lui serra la main avec un signe de tête poli. Cassandra le salua à son tour puis il les conduisit devant l'aéroport où les attendait une jolie voiture grise aux vitres teintées. Après avoir chargé leurs valises, il leur ouvrit la porte puis pris le volant avec assurance. Peut-être même un peu trop de l'avis de Nicole qui y vit quelque chose de louche. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments-là qu'elle remerciait sa meilleure amie d'être née moldue, mais surtout de lui avoir un minimum appris la culture de ces gens sans pouvoirs magiques. En particulier en ce qui concernait la conduite automobile.

- Dis-moi, Lysander, tu as quel âge exactement ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Amusé, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, avant de planter son regard bleu dans celui presque identique de la jeune femme.

- Tu sais, je suis à Serpentard, alors les approches détournées c'est mon domaine. Et pour répondre à ta question sous entendue, j'ai seulement 16 ans, donc non, je n'ai pas l'âge de conduire.

Face à son sourire railleur, les lèvres de la jeune fille se plissèrent en une moue boudeuse avant de s'étirer en un sourire, c'était de bonne guerre.

- Et bien monsieur je-n'ai-pas-le-permis-mais-je-suis-un-as-du-volant , évite de créer un accident, ce serais vraiment gentil ! Ironisa-t-elle avec malgré tout une légère menace sous-jacente clairement perceptible dans son ton.

- Pas de problème, capitaine ! lança-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Le trajet dura plus de deux heures et les trois compères, coincés dans les embouteillages de fin d'après-midi, apprirent progressivement à se connaître. Les filles évoquèrent leur France natale et l'école de Beauxbâtons ou elles avaient passé la majeure partie de ces six dernières années, alors que le fils Scamander leur parlait de l'Angleterre et de sa culture très différente de la leur. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue très calme et typiquement britannique avec ses adorables maisons de briques nichées les unes contre les autres, et Lysander gara la voiture devant l'une d'elle avant de descendre pour ouvrir galamment la porte à Nicole. Une fois les valises déchargées, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que les jeunes filles remarquèrent la couleur inhabituelle de la demeure, de même que son apparence générale car, étrangement, elle semblait avoir été peinte par un enfant de quatre ans à qui on aurait laissé un pot de peinture jaune. Très étonnées, elles échangèrent un regard anxieux – peut-être avaient-elles atterrit dans une famille de fous – avant de suivre le garçon à l'intérieur.

Après avoir déposé leurs vestes sur un porte manteau mobile – qui s'empressa de disparaitre dès que les vêtements furent accrochés – les trois adolescents se rendirent dans le salon où un jeune homme – véritable sosie de Lysander – semblait les attendre. Son regard brun était flou et il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées qui, au regard de sa position, semblaient concerner le plafond de la pièce. Un interlocuteur passionnant, assurément. Dès qu'ils furent tous dans la salle, il reporta son attention sur eux et il offrit un étrange sourire, entre idiot et rêveur, aux deux jeunes françaises.

- Je m'appelle Lorcan Scamander, ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Nicole et Cassandra, pensant que sa présentation était terminée, voulurent aller lui serrer la main mais il s'approcha soudainement d'elles, comme pour les examiner, et il chaussa une étrange paire de lunettes colorées avant de laisser échapper une réflexion des plus étranges.

- Vous devez être deux jeunes femmes très intelligentes, vos têtes grouillent de joncheruines !

Complètement perdues, les deux françaises se tournèrent vers Lysander qui leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement avant de s'approcher de son frère pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

- Ne commence pas tout de suite avec tes remarques bizarres Lorc', tu vas les faire fuir ! Plaisanta le blond avec un sourire tellement malicieux qu'il en devenait presque perfide. Surtout qu'on doit les présenter à papa et maman alors ménage-les, s'il te plaît.

A la façon dont il prononça cette phrase, Cassandra se douta immédiatement que derrière ces simples mots se cachait une sorte de blague, de plaisanterie familiale, qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à découvrir. Elles en feraient peut être même les frais ! Assez inquiète, les jeunes filles suivirent les jumeaux à travers la maison – agrandie par magie bien sûr – jusqu'à une petite véranda que Nicole aurait qualifiée de jungle amazonienne tandis que Cassandra l'aurait surement baptisée son petit coin de paradis naturel. Dans chaque recoin, sur chaque surface libre, les plantes régnaient en maitres incontestables. Plus serre que véranda, après un examen approfondit, cette pièce lumineuse respirait le calme et la sérénité. Un endroit parfait pour se détendre ou se concentrer sans être dérangé. Au cœur de cette forêt miniature, un petit espace avait été aménagé en une sorte de salon d'extérieur tout en canapé d'osier et coussins aux imprimé bambous. Une touche d'humanité dans un univers gouverné par la nature.

Installés côte à côte sur un des sofas, un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins, se prélassait tranquillement, collés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant comme deux adolescents vivant leur première idylle. Très gênées d'interrompre ce moment, les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers les jumeaux qui se raclèrent la gorge bruyamment, le regard blasé, comme s'ils étaient habitués à ce genre de scène. Les deux adultes se levèrent rapidement, parfaitement naturels, comme si ils n'étaient pas en train de se câliner devant leurs enfants et les deux jeunes françaises quelques secondes auparavant. La femme, une grande blonde au doux sourire rêveur qu'elle devait surement avoir légué a ses fils, s'approcha la première pour leur serrer la main.

- Bienvenue en Angleterre mesdemoiselles, j'espère que vous vous plairez ici ! Je suis Luna Scamander et voici mon mari, Rolf.

L'imposant brun à la longue chevelure nouée en catogan leur adressa un sourire poli avant de venir les saluer à son tour. Il paraissait sympathique mais un brin taciturne à en juger par le nombre réduit de mots qu'il prononça pendant le repas qui suivit l'arrivée des demoiselles.

Confortablement installés autour d'une imposante table en bois de chêne, la petite famille et ses deux invités profitaient de la nourriture préparée avec amour par Funky, l'elfe de maison des Scamander. Elfe libre, bien sûr ! Après le passage de la loi sur les droits des créatures magiques par Hermione Weasley, hors de question pour des amis de la représentante féminine du trio de bafouer cette consigne en ne payant pas leur elfe. Enfin c'est ce qu'avaient compris les filles en écoutant le discourt légèrement décousu de la mère de famille qui semblait passer du coq à l'âne n'importe quand et dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Et seules les jeunes françaises semblaient choquées, ou tout du moins intriguées, par ce comportement plutôt singulier.

- Et sinon, parlez-nous de vous ! s'exclama soudain Lorcan dans un de ses rares moment de lucidité.

Nicole laissa échapper un gloussement gêné et donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle prenne la parole.

- oh euh … qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Balbutia-t-elle avec un sourire crispé, la main de Nicole serré dans la sienne sous la table.

- Et bien, parle nous de ta famille, de tes amis, de ta ville, de ce que tu veux. Qu'est ce qui est important pour toi et qu'il faudrait que nous sachions ? l'interrogea Luna avec un sérieux rare chez elle.

Une sourire rassuré sur le visage, Cassandra leur appris qu'elle avait quatre grandes sœurs – dont deux qu'elle adorait, une qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter et une autre qui, même en étant également une sorcière dans une famille de moldus, était bien trop différente pour pouvoir être proche de la jeune brune – que ses parents était moldus et qu'ils étaient ambassadeurs – enfin son père l'était et sa mère le suivait dans ses déplacements.

Lysander, qui avait écouté attentivement ses explications, se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire charmeur.

- Et toi, Nicole, des frères et sœurs ? demanda-t-il, Un petit-ami ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, un éclair de douleur passant dans ses yeux, avant de répondre sèchement qu'elle était fille unique et que non, elle n'était pas en couple, mais que malheureusement pour lui, elle recherchait plutôt des garçons en âge d'avoir le permis de conduire. Sa dernière phrase, prononcée sur un ton vicieux, attira l'attention de Luna qui fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son mari, le regard accusateur.

- Rolf Scamander, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore laissé ton fils conduire la voiture !

Le sourire coupable de l'homme confirma sa culpabilité et elle soupira, à moitié amusé.

- Mais enfin, vous n'êtes que des inconscients, tous les deux ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un demi-sourire, sachant à l'avance que son petit Lorcan ne faisait pas partie de la farce. Imagine une seconde qu'ils aient eu un accident, comme est-ce que j'aurais expliqué ça aux parents de Nicole et Cassandra ? Surtout que tu n'étais même pas dans la voiture avec eux !

Lysander et son père, très complices, éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent pour entourer Luna de leurs bras.

- T'inquiète pas maman, j'assure au volant. Et puis bon, un petit sortilège et il n'y a plus d'accident possible, la rassura l'adolescent d'un ton apaisant qui sembla très bien fonctionner, car sa mère se détendit puis laissa échapper un reniflement amusé en secouant la tête avec fatalité.

Les deux jeunes femmes, spectatrices de cette réconciliation familiale, échangèrent un sourire attendri, presque jalouses que leurs propres familles ne soient pas aussi unies, aussi parfaites.

L'incident clos, la maitresse de maison proposa aux demoiselles de monter dans leurs chambres pour défaire leurs valises et ranger leurs affaires. Ravies, ces dernières s'empressèrent d'attraper leurs sacs avant de suivre Luna dans le dédale d'escaliers qui composait la maison. Il n'y avait aucun doute, vu le nombre de portes et la taille des pièces, que la demeure, ridiculement petite de l'extérieur, avait été agrandie par magie. C'était le lot commun des sorciers, et l'un des sorts les plus utilisés par les agents immobiliers à baguettes magiques. Un simple tour de bras et une chaumière se transformait en maison de roi. Enfin seulement à l'intérieur, parce que pour raccommoder une façade en ruine il fallait plus qu'un claquement de doigt*.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama la maitresse de maison en ouvrant une énième porte avec un sourire ravi. Cette salle sera votre pièce de vie, en quelque sorte. Si vous voulez travailler en paix pendant les vacances, ou tout simplement ne pas nous voir, ici, vous serez tranquilles.

Le ton enjoué de la femme fit rire les françaises qui lui assurèrent qu'elles feraient de leur mieux pour les supporter. Puis l'anglaise les laissa seules et elles échangèrent un regard, franchement amusées, avant de courir vers la porte la plus proche. Devançant Cassandra d'une courte tête, Nicole entra vivement dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte presque violement. Complètement hilare, et soulagé que Cassie ne boude pas car elle l'entendait rire également de l'autre côté du battant, elle se retourna pour observer l'endroit où elle avait mis les pieds.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle contempla, le souffle coupé, la chambre de ses rêves. Composée de deux pièces, dont une mezzanine ouverte sur une lumineuse baie vitrée, elle était dans les tons bleus et argent et les murs étaient couverts de papier peint couleur de ciel aux motifs géométriques changeants. Semblants faits en argent massif, ces derniers se déplaçaient sur un rythme indolent, presque paresseux, et s'entrecroisaient pour former des motifs compliqués et absolument superbes. Au centre de la pièce principale trônait un spacieux lit aux courbes très modernes et épurés. Une multitude de coussins de toutes les couleurs de la nuit étaient éparpillés sur la courte pointe et un tapis rectangulaire à l'aspect moelleux et confortable entourait le meuble. A la gauche de la jeune femme, une bibliothèque en chêne brut rempli à ras bord de centaines de livres s'étendait sur tout un pan de mur, quelques fauteuils d'un autre temps placés devant attendant bien sagement qu'elle ne daigne s'assoir dedans. A sa droite, se trouvait un bureau d'angle assorti à la bibliothèque, adossé à la baie et un escalier en fer forgé enroulé autour d'un pilier qui permettait l'accès à l'étage. Empruntant ce dernier, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux gourmands devant la profusion de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires de grandes marques qui étaient exposés devant elle. Un dressing rien que pour elle ! Et bien mieux que celui chez ses parents en plus. Un paravent couleur aluminium complétait le tout et il n'en fallait pas plus à Nicole pour être parfaitement heureuse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la jolie française défaisait encore ses valises (enfin plutôt supervisait la réussite de ses sorts de rangements), quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Un peu étonnée, elle ouvrit le battant d'un signe désinvolte de sa baguette pour découvrir Luna juste derrière.

- Oh ! Re bonjour Madame, dit-elle poliment en agitant sa baguette magique pour stopper le rangement de ses affaires. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Avec un sourire mystérieux, la femme s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel de s'installer comme ça sur le lit de quelqu'un d'autre (c'est chez elle, donc techniquement c'est son lit…). N'écoutant pas sa petite voix intérieure, la jeune femme suivit le mouvement et s'assit près de son ainée, intriguée.

- Alors dis moi Nicole, est-ce que tu es bien installée ? Commença l'anglaise avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Et bien, oui. Très bien même ! J'adore cette chambre, c'est comme si la pièce avait elle-même deviné ce que je voulais.

- C'est un peu ça, oui, rit Luna en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune française, en fait, le sorcier qui habitait cette maison avant avait vraiment des gouts de luxe, mais malheureusement très changeant. Alors, pour épargner son budget, il a créé les appartements où Cassandra et toi êtes installées. Grace à je ne sais quel sortilège et surement un petite dose de chance, il a réussit à fabriquer une salle qui se meuble selon notre convenance. C'est génial n'est-ce pas ! Surtout qu'on dit dans le milieu que de la poudre de corne de ronflake cornu aurait également été utilisée.

Le visage éclairé par la joie, l'étrange blonde semblait rajeunir de plusieurs années et son expression émerveillée était absolument adorable à voir. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et reporta son attention sur Nicole.

- Et au fait je voulais te demander, comment Cassandra et toi vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? Elle m'a un peu raconté mais je voudrais connaître ton avis.

- En fait, on se connait depuis la rentrée à Beauxbâtons. Je suis de sang pur comme vous dites ici je crois, et elle est née-moldue. Elle était complètement perdue, ça se comprend un peu quand on ne connait rien à la magie, du coup je l'ai aidée et nous sommes devenues amies. Les meilleures amies.

- Je vois qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi.

- Oui, elle a toujours été présente, chaque fois que j'allais mal, que j'ai eu des problèmes, elle était là. C'est la personne la plus gentille et la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Elle peut parfois être un peu rabat joie mais je crois qu'elle fait ça pour me protéger. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! S'esclaffa la jeune blonde avec un sourire amusé. Enfin, j'espère qu'une fois à Poudlard, je me ferais rapidement des amis. J'adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Un petit sourire mystérieux plaqué sur le visage, la maîtresse de maison la remercia d'avoir répondu à ses questions puis sortit de la chambre rapidement alors que Nicole retournait à ses activités, cette conversation déjà reléguée au fin fond de son cerveau. Dès qu'elle referma la porte, l'expression de Luna se transforma radicalement et passa de la joie polie à l'inquiétude mêlée à une certaine pointe d'agacement. Soupirant, elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Cassandra et posa la paume à plat sur le bois.

- Pauvres petites … je sens que pour vous deux, l'année ne sera pas de tout repos.

* * *

* référence un peu stupide au feuilleton Joséphine l'Ange Gardien, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^_^

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous trouvés la gentille et très normale famille Scamander ? Luna, Rolf ? Lysander ? Lorcan ?**

**Et nos héroïnes alors ? Toujours la même ****préférée**** ? :p Je pense qu'au fil de l'histoire, votre petite ****protégée**** changera surement mais bon, vous verrez bien :p **

**Sinon, j'annonce que monsieur James Potter fera son apparition dans deux chapitres :p J'ai hâte d'écrire celui-là ^^**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
